Pokemon: Latios y Latias hermanos perdidos
by Hiki Okami 3
Summary: Latios y Latias tuvieron un giro inesperado en sus vidas y ahora !Ya no se recuerdan! ¿Que les pasara sin sus recuerdos? - Historia 100% mía si alguien quiere hacerle puede pedírmelo.
1. Chapter 1

**Estos cambiando la edades de Ash y Bonnie en la historia, Ash siempre tendrá 16 y Bonnie 10, estos cambios serán obvios al leer la historia.**

Mentirían si dijeran que no se lo esperaban.

Sus padres, tanto madre como padre, habían muerto, y ellos eran muy débiles para proteger el Soul Dew.

¡Pero eso no les daba derecho a sacarlos de su propia casa!

En estos momentos estaban volando tan rápido como podían por los caminos de Altomore, y detrás de ellos otros Latios y Latias enviamos por Arceus.

Enserio ¿Qué le ocurre a ese dios? , No era el momento para pensar en eso ahora lo importante. Huir.

Desgraciadamente, se notaba que esos Latios y Latias eran rápidos, y justo en el momento en el que tenían pensado bajar por un canal. Los habían atrapado.

Latios: ¡Suéltennos! ¡Esta es nuestra casa no tienen derecho a hacer esto! –grito intentando liberarse del agarre del otro Latias-

-Lo sentimos, son ordenes de Arceus, pero tranquilos los enviaremos a otro lugar –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa-

-Prepárense, esto les dolerá la cabeza –dijo el otro Latios y puso una garra en la pequeña Latias-

Ambos Latios y Latias mayores, los tele transportaron.

-Muy bien, ya esta, ahora ellos vivirán en la región de Kanto tranquilamente –dijo y su hermana sudo y el lo noto- Hermana no me digas…

-Puede…-jugando con sus garras- Que alla confundido la región de Kanto con Kalos –dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, su hermano puso una garra en su cara-

-Ok, olvidare esto, esperemos que algún dio se encuentren –dijo y su hermana asintió-

Ambos volaron hacia al jardín.

…

Estaba cruzando el camino de la tele transportación. Y le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza con notoriedad.

Aterrizo bruscamente en el suelo.

Latias: Owww –dijo adolorida- ¿Dónde estoy? –miro a su alrededor y solo vio arboles- ¿Por qué siento que me olvido de algo?

Y eso era cierto, ella sentía que algo le faltaba, pero no sabia que era.

Parece que Latias tiene una ligera amnesia por el golpe.

Esto es malo.

Latias: oh bueno, no será importante –se encogió de hombros- Ahora que hago –dijo mirando el lugar-

Estaba a punto de salir a explorar cuando escucho el crujir de unos arbustos.

Pensando en esconderse, pero no encontrando ningún lugar, algo salió de los arbustos.

Mas bien alguien.

Era un niño. Un niño con cabello azabache y ojos marrones.

Latias lo miro fijamente y el hizo lo mismo.

El niño le sonrió y decidió acercarse.

Latias lo miraba con cautela por si era un enemigo, hasta que lo miro a los ojos y supo que no quería hacerle daño.

El al ver que estaba tranquila le acaricio la cabeza y ella arrullo feliz.

-Hola soy Ash ¿Quién eres tu? –dijo amablemente y con una sonrisa-

Latias: Soy Latias –dijo sin pensarlo mucho-

Ash: bueno un placer conocerte Latias –dijo y Latias salto de sorpresa por que la entendió-

Latias: me…. ¿Entendiste? –dijo y el asintió-

Ash: desde siempre eh podido entender a los Pokemon, pero no es la gran cosa –dijo encogiéndose de hombros-

Latias: ok…-algo sorprendida de que el niño dijera que no es gran cosa tener tal habilidad-

Ash: Bueno, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? No pareces un Pokemon de la región de Kanto –dijo y ella pensó un poco-

Latias: no tengo idea de que hago aquí, solo se que llegue con un golpe bastante duro –dijo encogiendo de hombros-

Ash: oh bueno si quieres puedo ser tu amigo y mostrarte este bosque –dijo con una sonrisa-

Latias: ¿Enserio?! ¡Gracias! Pero no te causare problemas? –dijo inclinando un poco la cabeza y el negó-

Ash: No, eso es lo que hace un amigo –dijo aun sonriendo-

Latias no sabia del todo que era un amigo, pero le gusto que la llamara así, así que sonrio.

Latias: Claro, entonces tu también eres mi amigo –dijo y el sonrió-

Ash: bueno, vamos te contare donde estas y…Te diré donde esconderte –dijo comenzando a caminar seguido de Latias quien levito hacia el-

Latias: ¿Esconderme? ¿Por qué? –dijo y el puso una cara triste-

Ash: si alguien te ve intentaran capturarte y no tengo idea de que harán contigo, por eso será mejor que te escondas en el bosque y no salgas –dijo con seriedad-

Latias se sorprendió por la seriedad de su amigo, pero asintió, no quería ser capturada….Aun.

Asi desaparecieron en las profundidades del bosque.

…

En otros lugar, Latios también había aterrizado de un duro golpe, solo que el estaba en frente de una casa.

Estaba tan adolorido que no noto una presencia que se acercaba.

Cuando finalmente se le fue el dolor, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con una niña rubia, bastante pequeña, con ojos azules.

-Hola, ¿Estas bien? Te diste un golpe fuerte –dijo y el asintió un poco- Que bueno, me llamo Bonnie, quien eres tu?

Latios: Latios –dijo sin esperar a que lo entendiera-

Bonnie: Oh gusto en conocerte Latios –dijo y el salto-

Latios: me entendiste? –dijo con los ojos bien abiertos-

Bonnie: -parpadeo- Si te entendí, siempre e podido entender a los Pokemon

Latios: esa….Es una habilidad muy útil –dijo mas tranquilo-

Bonnie: ¿Tu crees? Los Pokemon que conozco piensan igual….Mi familia…Es otra cosa –dijo bajando la cabeza-

Latios no sabia a ciencia cierta lo que le pasaba a la pequeña pero le preocupo, sin embargo, no la molestaría por algo que se notaba que es personal.

Latios: Lo siento….-dijo sin saber que mas decir-

Bonnie: Bah! No importa –dijo y escucho algo- Oh no, tenemos que esconderte –dijo con algo de alarma-

Latios: ¿Por qué?

Bonnie: Mi hermano, esta aquí, y no querrás ser capturado por el, sígueme –se levanto y Latios la siguió el no quería ser capturado-

Bonnie lo guio hasta la casa y subió por unas escaleras que habían en la pared y subió al techo, camino con cuidado y silenciosamente hasta una ventana, entro y le indico a Latios que lo hiciera, así que lo hizo y ella cerro la ventana y las cortinas.

Bonnie: bien aquí estarás a salvo –volteo a ver a Latios quien miraba la habitación con curiosidad-

La habitación era en si simple, era blanca con una cama y armario. No había nada mas.

Latios: ¿Por qué lo dices? –dijo mirando fijamente-

Bonnie: Por que yo tengo la llave de esta habitación y ni mi padre ni hermano pueden entrar –sonrió burlonamente-

Latios: oh eso tiene sentido –dijo asintiendo-

Bonnie: Bueno Latios, quieres ser mi amigo? –dijo y el la miro-

Latios: Recién ahora lo preguntas? –dijo burlon-

Bonnie: -parpadeo- Adrenalina del momento –se encogió de hombros y Latios rio bajo-

Latios: claro, me encantaría ser tu amigo –dijo y ella sonrio-

Los hermanos eon consiguieron dos amigos, pero aun alto precio.

¿Algún día recordaran su pasado?


	2. Chapter 2

Latias estaba acostada en un árbol del bosque de Pallet Town, ya habían pasado dos años desde que llego ahí, y se entero de muchas cosas, tanto malas como buenas.

La primera cosa. La madre de su mejor amigo no era para nada angelical como parece a simple vista, perra, es el termino que le dieron los otros Pokémon del bosque para llamarla. La segunda cosa. Todos en ese pueblo lo odiaban peor que la peste, y la razón era simplemente estúpida, porque el nieto de ese tal Profesor Oak lo llamo "estúpido" a los cinco años. Tercera cosa. El se hizo a amigo de todos los Pokémon en el bosque, lo cual es una hazaña bastante grande le dijeron los Pokémon.

El se removió incomoda al sentir un mal presentimiento, y ese algo tenia algo que ver con Ash.

Levito de la rama y se dirigió hacia el pueblo, se hizo invisible en el camino para que los Pokémon no la detuvieran, este presentimiento era demasiado fuerte como para ignorarlo.

Solo esperaba que llegara a tiempo. Sea lo que sea que esté pasando.

…

Ash ketchum ya estaba bastante familiarizado con el odio, no es que odiara a nadie, si no, que podía sentir el odio que emanaba de todo el pueblo hacia él.

Agradecía internamente no tener lazos de amistad o algo con nadie en el pueblo, ni siquiera con su madre.

De acuerdo, eso puede explicarse más tarde.

Él tenía un plan, el cual lo discutió con su mejor amiga, Latias, la cual estuvo de acuerdo.

Ellos se irían del Pueblo apenas Ash recibiera su licencia de entrenador.

Él ya tenía todo listo, mapa, el conocimiento de bayas y medicinas, estrategias de batallas, ropa, equipo, demonios, incluso tenía muchos buenos amigos Pokémon que estaban dispuestos a irse con él.

El ya sabia de mas que ese Profesor estúpido no quería darle un principiante de Kanto, el no se quejaba, como bien dijo antes, él ya tenía amigos que estaban dispuestos a irse con él.

Solo faltaba esperar un año para finalmente irse.

Con lo que no conto, fue que todas las personas del pueblo quisieran unirse para matarlo.

De acuerdo, esto fue exagerado, pero cuanto tienes a un "Profesor de fama mundial" odiándote ya nada podía sorprenderlo.

En este momento el estaba corriendo esquivando todas las cosas que le estaban lanzando, agradecía que nadie en el pueblo tenia Pokémon realmente, y si los tenían, se negaban a atacarlo.

Daba gracias a que muchos de los Pokémon del Pueblo se reunían en el bosque y lo conocían, jamás le harían daño.

Siguió corriendo para llegar al bosque, pero al parecer sabían que se dirigía ahí y un grupo de adultos le bloqueo el paso.

De acuerdo, debía darles crédito por no ser tan estúpidos.

\- ¡Esto termina aquí chico! ¡Eres una desgracia y te mataremos por eso! -grito el Profesor Oak-

Ash puso los ojos en blanco ¿Desgracia? Lo dice quien proclamo que solo había ciento cincuenta Pokémon en el mundo solo para estar equivocado a los meses.

Lo que si no espero es que al momento en que le lanzaron una bala de un arma. ¿De donde la consiguieron a todo esto? Un Psíquico la mantuvo quieta en el aire y luego la bala fue lanzada al suelo.

\- ¡Laaaaa! -grito una voz claramente femenina y arriba de todos apareció una dragona roja con blanco-

\- _Latias_ -gruño mentalmente Ash, genial, ahora intentarían atraparla, aunque no la culpaba, el también estaba empezando a entrar en pánico-

\- ¿Qué es ese Pokémon? -pregunto un hombre en la multitud-

\- ¡Olviden al chico! ¡Hay que atraparlo! -ordeno el Profesor Oak queriendo tener un Pokémon raro para estudiar-

Ahora todas las personas estaban por lanzar Pokebolas al extraño Pokémon.

De ninguna manera en el infierno les permitiré eso.

\- ¡Latias Destello! -ordeno Ash y para la conmoción de todos la Pokémon lo obedeció y de pronto su cuerpo comenzó a brillar en una intensa luz blanca y para cuando se desvaneció, ni Ash ni el extraño Pokémon estaban-

\- ¡Encuentren a ese niño! -exclamo el Profesor Oak y todas las personas se dispersaron para encontrar a esos dos-

…

Ash y Latias aparecieron en la habitación del primero, el niño agarro rápidamente una mochila y se la puso. Él la tenía ahí para momentos de emergencia, y este era un claro ejemplo de eso.

-Ash ¿Qué hacemos? -pregunto Latias en clara alarma, en cualquier momento los encontrarían-

-Tenemos que teletransportarnos a algún lugar, y uno muy lejos -corrió a si estantería y agarro un libro, rápidamente comenzó a ojear las hojas- Tenemos que ir a otra región, no me sorprendería que ese idiota piense que el teletransporte es de algunos kilómetros, como todos piensan.

\- ¿No se supone que tenemos que saber cómo se ve el lugar para teletransportarnos? -pregunto Latias y Ash asintió mientras aun ojeaba el libro-

-Si, pero podemos utilizar una imagen, ¡Aja! -exclamo al encontrar lo que buscaba- Aquí esta -le mostro la imagen de un bosque a Latias-

\- ¿Cuál bosque es ese?

-El bosque de Lumiose, y al mismo tiempo el de Ciudad Santalune, en Kalos -explico el azabache- He pensado que al comenzar nuestro viaje podrías ir a Kalos porque es una región que no esta bajo la influencia del Profesor Oak.

\- ¿Enserio? -exclamo sorprendida Latias y el azabache asintió sonriendo- ¡Eso es genial! Pero aun no eres entrenador ¿Qué haremos cuando lleguemos?

-Tenemos que buscar al Profesor Sycamore, el actual Profesor de esa región, el podrá ayudarnos.

\- ¿Qué pasa si no es confiable?

-Hay que tener fe en que será amigable.

Escucharon un portazo de abajo y pasos apresurados, demonios.

-Latias hay que hacerlo ahora -la dragona asintió y tomaron su mano y garra en un fuerte agarre y cerraron los ojos-

Un brillo blanco los estaba envolviendo, sus mentes concentrándose en la imagen del bosque que vieron en el libro. Para cuando Delia entro a la habitación ellos habían desaparecido, y solo dejaron un libro con la tapa cerrada, ella lo agarro esperando una pista, solo para terminar arrogando el libro al suelo al ver el título.

"Regiones del Mundo".

…

Una rubia levanto la mirada de golpe al sentir una presencia sumamente poderosa, solo fue por un momento, pero lo suficiente como para alarmarla.

\- Latios -volteo a ver a su mejor amigo el cual le devolvió la mirada seriamente- ¿Tú también lo sentiste?

-Si, al parecer vino del bosque -respondió seriamente-

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Tenemos que verificar que no sea algo malo! -se paró rápidamente de su cama y corrió hacia la ventana-

\- ¡Bonnie espérame! -exclamo al ver que la rubia ya estaba cruzando la ventana-

Bonnie camino apresurada por el techo de su casa, seguida de Latios, llego a la escalera y se deslizo para no perder tiempo, el dragón voló siguiéndola mientras se hacía invisible.

La niña salió del jardín de su casa y corrió por las calles de Lumiose, el dragón invisible siguiéndola a menos de unos pasos de distancia, apenas llegaron a la salida o entrada de la ciudad, y vieron el bosque.

Ellos se miraron y tomando una respiración profunda, entraron al bosque.

…

Ash y Latias aparecieron en el medio del bosque, sus respiraciones estaban pesadas por la energía que utilizaron para tremenda teletransportación, y a tal distancia.

\- ¿Estas bien Latias? -pregunto el azabache al poder regular su respiración-

-Si… Solo dame un minuto -dijo aun respirando fuertemente-

El azabache asintió y vio a su alrededor, si, era idéntico a la imagen del libro, si la memoria no le fallaba, lo cual nunca fue el caso, el camino a Lumiose estaba frente a ellos.

-Ya estoy bien -anuncio Latias al ya respirar mejor-

-Bien, tenemos que caminar por aquí para llegar a Lumiose -dijo el azabache soltando la garra de Latias para disgusto de ella, pero no podía quejarse, despues de todo no estaban en el mismo bosque que en Pallet, con Pokémon que no sabían su historia, había que tener cuidado-

Ella levito junto a él, Ash había investigado que su especie podía tomar forma humana, o al menos la ilusión, pero aún no sabían los requisitos para hacerlo, apenas podía hacerse invisible, así que habían acordado que si en su viaje encontraban a un Latias o Latios le preguntarían si podían entrenarla en algunos aspectos que ella desconocía, por el momento, estaban así.

Siguieron su camino, hasta que escucharon una conversación, una era una voz humana femenina la otra era masculina, pero era la de un Pokémon y estaban… ¿Conversando?

\- ¿Estas seguro que era por aquí? -pregunto la voz femenina-

-Si estoy seguro -respondió el Pokémon masculino- Fue por corto tiempo, pero pude sentirlo, es por aquí.

-suspirando la femenina dice- Espero tengas razón.

Latias y Ash se miraron y decidieron acercarse, cualquiera que tuviera la habilidad de Ash era bienvenido. Mientras sea bueno claro está.

Cuando cruzaron los arbustos, dos pares de ojos los miraron y viceversa.

Rojo con dorado y marrón con azul.


End file.
